The primary aim of this research project is to gain a better understanding of the nature of the blood-ocular barrier system and of the physiological and pathological factors that affect the chemical composition of intraocular fluids. We will be mainly concerned during the next 3 years with the following problems: The effects of inflammation on intraocular fluid composition; an evaluation of various experimental models of intraocular inflammation; the permanent changes that occur in the secretory activity of the ciliary processes after an episode of various forms of inflammation; the evaluation of possible treatment methods that may minimize such long-term effects of ocular inflammation; a study of the factors that determine the sensitivity of eyes of different species to various inflammatory agents and the basic mechanisms by which various agents cause a breakdown of the blood-ocular barrier and other signs of ocular inflammation; and the effects of altered intraocular fluid composition on the physiology and pathophysiology of intraocular tissues will also be studied. We will continue our studies on the basic mechanism of prostaglandin (PG) transport and the physiological function of the PG transport system of various organs such as lungs, kidneys, the eye and the brain. We have already shown that intraocular inflammation can cause a long-term or even permanent abolishment of the normal PG transport function of the ciliary processes. We shall undertake experiments to determine whether inflammation causes a similar inhibition of PG transport systems in other organs such as the brain, lung and kidney. Finally, we shall continue our studies on the effects of surgical removal of the lens on intraocular fluid composition and PG transport processes. Whenever appropriate, our findings will be related to relevant clinical problems such as ocular hypertension and/or glaucoma, cataractogenesis and uveitis.